Fusers, printing apparatuses and methods of fusing toner on media.
In some printing processes, toner images are formed on media and the media are then heated to fuse the toner onto the media. Printing apparatuses used for such printing processes can include a fuser having a fuser member and a pressure roll. During printing processes, media carrying toner images are fed to a nip formed between the fuser member and pressure roll, which apply heat and pressure to the media to fuse the toner images.
It would be desirable to provide apparatuses and printing processes that can fuse toner on media more efficiently.